Episode 678 (6th August 1991)
Plot Arthur sees an article on AIDS in the newspaper and makes derogatory comments on sufferers in front of Mark. Sam wants to be a childminder for kids in the living room of the B&B. Nick's unwanted presence is felt in the café. He sells Charlie's ring to Big Ron for drug money, and when he hears a builder has forgotten his wallet, he ventures over to Turpin Road to steal the money. Ian warns Hattie that the customers they are serving for the evening are stuck-up and make rude remarks. Joe tries befriending Mark, but Mark worries he will tell his family about his secret. Clyde admits to Etta he is out of his next opponent's league, and worries what is going to happen, unaware the Mitchell brothers have chosen his opponent. Sam talks to Frank and Pat about her idea of childminding; Frank considers it. Big Ron finds Dot and returns Charlie's ring. She realises she must confront Nick over his latest act of betrayal. Mark learns Ian is giving Joe a chance in his business as a chef. Dot confronts Nick and he insists he found the ring on the carpet. Dot does not fall for Nick's lies and considers going to the police, but Nick points out that she is not a saint herself, as she has been supplying him with drugs. Joe reassures Nick he is not going to expose him. He tells him that he is posting a letter to his parents to explain he has HIV, as he does not know how else to tell them. Clyde worries about the fight. Alfie reassures him all will be okay. Celestine tries to stop Hattie from working with Ian but is stopped by Etta. Phil tells Grant that Alfie has phoned and told them he thinks they have made a mistake in the opponent they have chosen for Clyde. Clyde's opponent, Tommy Chivers, gets out the car and torments Clyde. Cast Regular cast *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mark - Todd Carty *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Ricky - Sid Owen *Janine - Rebecca Michael Guest cast *Alfie Phillips - Johnny Shannon *Tommy Chivers - Jimmy Batten *Joe - Jason Rush *Big Ron - Ron Tarr *Builder - Arden Stills Locations *Albert Square *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen *25 Albert Square - Living room *27 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Turpin Way *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *Unknown boxing gym Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Nick is up to his old tricks but thanks to eagle-eyed neighbours, Dot soon finds out. How will she deal with him this time? Still unaware that the Mitchells are fixing his fight, Clyde admits to Etta that he is out of his league with his next opponent. What are Phil and Grant up to? Celestine is dead set against Hattie working for Ian. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,270,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes